


Blind in the Darkness

by Telya



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4945765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Telya/pseuds/Telya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no warning, no indication of the looming darkness. She never saw it coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind in the Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I don't own Final Fantasy VII and I don't get any money for writing this.
> 
> The story is post AC/ACC.

When Tifa regained consciousness she was engulfed by darkness. She could feel the sunshine on her face and the wind in her hair but she couldn't _see_ …

Dazed and disoriented, her eyes widened in panic. Fear gripped her heart when she found herself unable to move.

What was going on?

Her mind went into overdrive, assaulting her with gruesome images but before Tifa could loose herself in them the turmoil in her head ceased. Reminding herself that she was a seasoned warrior she struggled to get a grip on her rampaging emotions.

After having calmed down enough to analyse the situation rationally she realised that she hadn't gone blind but rather that she was blindfolded. It also became clear why she couldn't move. She was kneeling on a cold metal floor, her upper body tied to a metal post, its jagged edges digging into her back. She guessed to be in the ruins of a building. A seemingly high building judging by the strong, cold winds sweeping through her hair.

Knowing that it was vital to stay calm and concentrated Tifa tried to ascertain what had happened.

Thinking back on what she could remember nothing seemed out of the ordinary. She clearly remembered waking up quite early. With Cloud gone on a delivery and the kids presently staying with Barrett it had been unusually quiet. After breakfast she had been about to start her daily routine. Then…nothing but darkness.

There was no pain so Tifa ruled out the possibility that she had been abducted violently. A sleep spell, then.

After reaching this conclusion Tifa became aware of something she hadn't paid any attention to yet. A sense of foreboding made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. She unconsciously clenched her hands. Her fighter's instincts were trying to warn her.

She was not alone…

Her head jerked up. She couldn't see it but she sensed it.

A dark, malevolent presence.

Her body reacted instinctively, tried to move and failed.

Cruel laughter reached her ears.

It frightened her to the core but her voice didn't waver when she asked, "Who's there?"

There was no reply.

Then it…he…moved.

The only forewarning Tifa got was an intense feeling of danger.

He was circling her, closing in.

All of her senses screamed at her to run…run… _run!_

She yelped with pain when a gloved hand grabbed her chin in a bruising grip, forcing her head back against the metal post.

Unable to defend herself all she could do was trying to keep her fear at bay.

When he finally talked he crushed that feeble attempt effortlessly.

"You want to leave, Tifa?"

The deep, smooth voice sent ice-cold shudders racing down her spine.

"No!" she breathed faintly. "That's impossible… You died. _You died!_ " she yelled the last part, unbelieving. Her first instinct was to refuse to even consider it a possibility that it was indeed _him_. It would be too terrible a truth. But deep down inside she knew. She had known all along. There was only one person in the world who could ignite such fear in her.

The embodiment of evil. The Nightmare.

"Sephiroth," she whispered.

Chuckling, he let go of her chin and moved his hand lower to lightly grasp her throat. He let his thumb linger over her pulse point, enjoying the erratic beating.

Tifa swallowed convulsively.

"What do you want?" She dreaded his answer but she couldn't stand his silence any longer.

Whatever she expected him to say she didn't anticipate this.

"I've come back for you, Tifa."

Feeling momentarily detached from her body she registered his words but their meaning eluded her. Ever since descending into madness Sephiroth's goal had been the eradication of mankind thus making her entertain thoughts of him wanting revenge on the planet, on Cloud, on Shinra… She even envisioned him killing her slowly and painfully.

_I've come back for you…for you…_

It attributed a new meaning to the word horror.

Roaming hands on her body made her come to her senses. The full impact of his words hit her.

He didn't want her death.

Hands that had slaughtered mercilessly were caressing her as gently as a lover would.

It was wrong. It was so terribly wrong.

Numbly, she felt one hand trace the scar he had given her so long ago.

"You bear my mark. I've come to claim what is mine," he purred in her ear.

Tifa felt violently sick.

"No…" she gasped. "No! I would never…"

"You think I care?" came his harsh reply.

Strands of his hair brushed her face, his breath tickled her ear.

This nearness was unbearable.

Knowing it was futile but unable to stop she started to struggle as best she could.

For a moment his hands stilled.

The fighter in Tifa took over.

"Don't touch me, you sick, twisted bastard!" she growled.

She felt him smirking against her cheek. Then he withdrew and backhanded her so hard she spat blood.

Pain exploded in her head as she felt one of his hands fisting in her hair, holding her still while the other traced her jaw and the angry red mark on it.

Tifa grit her teeth. "Cloud will come for me."

"I'm counting on it. After all, I've left enough hints for him to know what happened to you and where to find us," Sephiroth informed her dispassionately.

Shocked, Tifa fell silent.

Coldly, Sephiroth continued, "Before the day is over this worthless puppet will beg me for his death. It will end here."

Sobbing involuntarily, Tifa tried to ignore his words but she couldn't soothe the anguish of her mind.

_Cloud…_

Resuming the exploration of her body Sephiroth's hands boldly touched her in her most intimate places.

Bile rose in her throat when he pressed his body against hers, murmuring dark declarations of obsession.

"I've been waiting for this…for…so long…have watched you…sleep…decided to have you…finally…mine…"

His face seemed to be hovering over hers for she felt his hot breath, heard his breathing pattern quicken…

Tensing up, Tifa tried to concentrate on the pain radiating from where her fingernails were currently biting into her palms, drawing blood. Anything to block out what was happening to her.

She started when Sephiroth hissed in irritation. He removed himself from her and Tifa dared breathe a sigh of relief. Her relief was short lived, however, as the possible reason for this reprieve became clear to her.

_No…_

"There he is, Tifa. Your wanna-be-saviour comes running to his death," Sephiroth's voiced announced a short distance away from her.

"Oh, if only you could see his face… So eager to rescue you from the evil villain…" he mocked.

Deprived of her ability to see Tifa strained her ears. After a moment she was able to discern the sound of a motorbike.

Torn between feeling elated and downright terrified for Cloud, Tifa bit her bottom lip hard to stop herself from shouting for him.

When the sound of the engine died all Tifa could hear was the howling of the wind and her own frantic breaths. Then…

"TIFAAA!"

Tifa closed her eyes, smiling unconsciously. Cloud was here… He was here to take her home…

Throwing caution to the wind she shouted, "Cloud…CLOUD! I'm here!"

The wind seemed to grow stronger, howling angrily, but Cloud had heard her.

"TIFA!" he shouted again, relief and apprehension clear in his voice.

"Touching," Sephiroth remarked acidly, making Tifa cringe.

"The little fool. I'll do my very best to make him suffer before putting him out of his misery."

There was a ferocity in his voice she had never heard before.

When sword clashed against sword Tifa broke down.

The fierce battle raging all around her was nothing compared to the emotions threatening to burst forth, cutting her off from the outside world.

Powerless, she surrendered to the agony that was tearing her apart. Tears drenched the blindfold, running over her cheeks, leaving a cold trail behind.

On and on she choked and sobbed only gradually becoming aware of the deafening silence.

Was it over?

Tentatively moving her head from side to side she tried to take in the situation.

The frantic beating of her heart throbbed in her ears, drowning out all other noises.

Where was Cloud? Had he defeated Sephiroth? Was he hurt?...dead?...he couldn't be…

All of a sudden a hand touched her face, clamping over her mouth to stifle her cry.

A gloved hand.

Hysterically, she recoiled from the touch. A warm liquid coated the glove, smeared her lips.

_Blood…_

A breathy whisper.

"It's done, my precious. It's done."

Sheer terror ripped through her when she felt Sephiroth's lips on her own.

* * *

Screaming, Tifa shot up in bed.

Clutching at her sheets with trembling hands her unfocused eyes darted around the dark room.

 _A nightmare… Just a nightmare…_ her mind reasoned, trying to fight off an imminent panic attack.

Breathing hard, Tifa pulled herself together in order to calm her racing heart.

She shivered as particular fragments of her dream resurfaced.

 _A nightmare, nothing more!_ she reminded herself resolutely.

Wearily rubbing her eyes she laid back down.

_Cloud's alright. He's going to come home tomorrow._

_I'm safe… I'm safe… I'm safe… I'm safe…_ she reassured herself mantra-like.

Exhaustion finally took its toll on her body…

_Just a nightmare…_

…and she drifted off.

She didn't see the dark silhouette lurking in the shadows of her room.

Watching her sleep.


End file.
